


Untitled

by DreamOnDreamer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, Excessive Drinking, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOnDreamer/pseuds/DreamOnDreamer
Summary: You get drunk with EXO, and things get crazy.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1. The true smut will come out in part 2, and let me warn you, part 2 is pure filth. I just started liking EXO and this came to my mind the second I saw Xiumin and Sehun.
> 
> Also, if any of you can come up with a name, that'd be great. I'm horrible with them.

You slam the the glass on the table, gulping the liquid to force it down your throat. It burns...a lot. When it’s finally down, you shake your head with disgust.

“I though iwas s’possed to ge be’er af’er you do a lot,” you slur. It was your 8th shot of the night and you were wasted. If someone were to make you try, you definitely would not be able to walk in a straight line...or at all.

The boys giggle, all of them as drunk as you are. You turn to face your boyfriend to find a lopsided grin on his lips. His face is a nice shade of pink and his eyes are drooping.

“You’re doing great, babe,” Minseok tells you, and you laugh, smacking your hand on his thigh.

“You’re slurring!”

He points at you while laughing. “You are, too!”

“We all are!” Jongdae yells, tossing back his 12th shot.

The lot of you shout in approval, Minseok following in Jongdae’s footsteps.

“Is that 12 for you, too?” you ask, and he smiles in response. “How do you guys drink so much?” you question in awe of their tolerance. You swear that two of the bottles on the table are for one boy each.

“At least you don’t pass out after 5,” Kyungsoo snickers. The 8 of you all turn your heads to observe Baekhyun. You can only make out his upper back and neck from where you are, but he is undoubtedly passed out on the hardwood floors. You guys burst out in laughter.

“Shouldn’t we put him to bed,” Junmyeon asks, resting his chin in his hands.

“You can do whatever you want, mom,” Chanyeol says with a smirk.

Junmyeon throws a pillow at him, but Chanyeol catches it, snickering.

“Sehun, don’t pass out!” you hear Jongin yell. You turn to face the boy sitting beside you to see his head falling and his eyes struggling to remain open.

You giggle as place your hand on his thigh. He jumps at your touch, and the group laughs. You pat his cheek and smile at him.

“Come on, Sehunnie, you have to keep up with me!” You’re egging him on, trying to push him to his limit, but you’re just teasing him. “You’ve only had 6!”

He sighs and watches as Chanyeol pours himself another shot. Sehun snatches it out of Chanyeol’s hand and downs it while Chanyeol whines and finds another cup. You gape at him, not expecting him to be affected by your teasing.

“Oh, my god, you didn’t have to do that!” you yell, but he just shrugs.

“I’m fine.” His face is stone-cold, but if he says he’s fine, then he must be fine. 

The night goes on, and you have loads of fun with the group. You talk with them for hours, and they tease you every time you and Minseok show affection towards each other. 

Suddenly, Sehun stands up, his face no different than it was when you teased him.

“I need water,” he mumbles, and he stumbles toward the kitchen.

“Oh, me too!” you yell, jumping up to join him. You give Minseok a peck on the lips and make your way to the kitchen, leaving him to fend off all the disgusted groans.

You follow Sehun into the kitchen, finding him with his forehead pressed against the refrigerator as he gets himself water. You grab a glass out of the cabinet and wait until he’s done.

He leans against the counter, and you get your water. When your cup is full, you lean against the fridge and smile at Sehun. You take a sip, eyeing him. His face is red, and his eyes are drooping like crazy.

“Are you okay?”

He nods slowly, taking a slow sip of water. “Peachy keen.”

You roll your eyes. “You didn’t have to take the shot if you didn’t want to you, you know? I was just teasing you. How much alcohol you can drink means nothing to me.”

He nods again. “I know.”

You giggle and point at his face, standing closer to him. “Why does it look like you’re dying?” He glares at you as he takes another sip of water. “Are you gonna puke?”

He furrows his eyebrows. “No, I’m not gonna puke! I’m just tired.” He rubs his eye with a sigh.

You laugh. “If you say so. Your cheeks are really red.” You poke his cheek, and you feel him tense up. You press the back of your hand to his forehead. “You’re really hot.”

He gulps, bringing his cup to his lips again. You set your cup on the counter beside him, your body brushing against his. He sucks in a breathe, and it doesn’t go by unnoticed. You cock an eyebrow at him. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

You press both hands against his cheeks, squeezing them together. You bring one hand up to his forehead again. You glance at his hair, and you’re suddenly mesmerized by it's style and it's color. The orange is faded, and his hair falls over his forehead, looking so cute and fluffy. Like you have no control over your actions, you run your hand through his hair, gasping at how soft it felt despite the multitude of dyes.

You giggle. “I’m sorry,” you slur. “I just love your-”

Suddenly, his lips are on yours. The kiss is quick and soft, but the meaning is tremendous. You stare at him, wondering why the fuck he would do that.

When you don’t move, he takes it as approval, and goes in for another kiss. His lips make contact with yours, and you finally take in how soft he feels. His eyes are closed, but yours remain open. You examine his features, and you can’t deny how handsome he is.

Suddenly, someone clears their throat. You jump, startled at the sudden noise filling the silence. You step back, putting distance in between you and Sehun.

You turn to face the sound, embarrassed, and you freeze. Standing in the doorway is Minseok. You gulp as fear creeps up your spine. You’re not sure why it’s worse to see Minseok; if it had been anyone else, they would’ve definitely told, and he would’ve known without a doubt. But now, there’s no denying it; he’s caught you in the act.

You glance at Sehun, the poor boy’s face devoid of color. If anything happens, he’ll get the brunt of it. You open your mouth, about to explain to Minseok that it was a drunken mistake, and it’ll never happen again, but he beats you to it.

“You guys can continue.”

Your face drops, and your mind swims with confusion. You must be a lot drunker than you thought. Did you hear him right? No way. That’s impossible. There was no way in hell that your boyfriend would be telling you to make out with another guy.

“W-wh-what?” you stammer, and he just smirks.

He walks toward the two of you, picking up your glass on the counter and gulping down the water. He leans against the counter, making a point to keep his eyes on the two of you, his proximity making you squirm.

“You heard me, baby girl.” You blink at him, the use of the pet name he calls you in bed throwing you off.

Was he...turned on by this? No fucking way.

You look at Sehun, and he looks just as confused as you are

“You’re not serious, Minseok? Are you that drunk?” Your words are still slurring while his are not, and you already know the answer.

“Y/N.” He says your name sternly, and his voice is dominating, sending shivers down your spine. “I am dead serious.” He looks you straight in the eye, and you see it: that looks he gives you moments before he fucks the life out of you. Then you know, without a doubt, that he really is turned on by this. The two of you stare at each other for a few more seconds as you begin to understand each other.

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

Sehun’s words are cut of by you pressing your lips against his. He doesn’t move with you, shock still registering in his inebriated mind. You snake your hands around his neck and press your body firmly against his. This seems to make him snap out of it, because he groans into the kiss, moving his lips against yours. He wraps his arms around your waist, tilting his head to the side to kiss you harder. You open your mouth, and he slides his tongue in to meet yours. 

Your head feels fuzzy as Sehun sinks his teeth into your bottom lip, tugging it gently. You never thought he'd be such a good kisser. The boys always joked about him masturbating, and how he should go out and find a woman. He was also pretty shy, and it took him a while to warm up to you. But the way he’s using his tongue and the way he holds you and the way he presses his lips roughly against yours has all your previous assumptions of him flying out the window.

His hands slide down over your ass and stop just below the curve. He hoists you up, and you break away from him briefly as he turns around and sets you on the counter. His lips reconnect with yours instantly, his hands sliding into your hair, and you catch a glimpse of his swollen, damp lips and his hooded eyes. He looks so hot, and it's not like you've never found him attractive before, but he looks delicious like this.

You feel a hand on your thigh, but Sehun’s hands never leave your hair. Sehun pulls away from you, and you open your eyes to see what's happening. Minseok is standing behind Sehun. You see his hand on Sehun’s waist, his other on your thigh. You notice his eyes peeking over Sehun’s shoulder, and you almost laugh at the height difference.

“Don't stop,” you hear him whisper, but Sehun is still nervous. His hands drop from your hair and fall to your thighs. He gulps as he glances at his hand so close to Minseok’s. He looks scared with Minseok trapping him. You grab his belt buckle and pull yourself closer to him.

You press a soft kiss Minseok’s forehead over Sehun’s shoulder, and his eyes close as he inhales deeply. “It's okay, Sehunnie,” you whisper, and you notice the goosebumps that form on his skin as you breathe on his neck. You slide your hand up his torso and rest it on his neck. You run your tongue up his neck and along his jaw. His hands press against your thighs as he lets out a quiet groan.

You hear Minseok’s sharp intake of breath as he watches you work. You look at him, sucking Sehun’s skin into your mouth with the intention of marking him. He leans forward, brushing his lips against the back of Sehun’s neck. You feel Sehun shiver, and you smirk, blowing air onto the bruise forming on his neck. His hands move to your waist, gripping you tightly.

You feel Minseok run his hand down your thigh. His fingers slip off of your knee one by one, and you lean back to watch what he’s doing. You catch a glimpse of Sehun’s face, taken aback by how fucked out he looks. His lips are parted, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he pants in arousal. His eyes are closed, relishing in the attention he’s getting from you and Minseok. 

Your eyes wander down to his belt. Minseok runs a finger over the black leather, moving painstakingly slow. Your finger slithers into a loop of Sehun’s belt, on the opposite side of Minseok’s hand. Minseok opens his hand over Sehun’s belt buckle before running his palm over the very prominent bulge.

Sehun lets out an obscene moan, and you lean forward to continue working on his neck while Minseok worked his dick. You’re so incredibly turned on, more horny than you’ve ever felt before. Watching your boyfriend grab another man’s dick makes your panties a sticky mess, and you can feel it dripping onto your thighs and rubbing off on your pants.

You felt a hand slip into your hair, grabbing a fistful of it. He pulls, hard, and yanks your head back away from Sehun’s neck. You moan out, looking at Minseok, figuring that it was him that pulled your hair, but his face is no longer there, but on the other side of Sehun. Your eyes focus on Sehun, his fucked out look only serving to make you wetter. 

Sehun pushes your head forward, hovering his lips over yours. His eyes travel over your face before fluttering shut as Minseok continues to palm him over his jeans. 

“Kiss me.” Sehun’s voice is nothing more than a soft whisper.

He closes the distance, and you kiss him back with fervor. One of your hands runs through his hair while the other joins Minseok’s on his crotch. You begin to unbuckle his belt, the sound of the metal clinking resonating in the air.

“What’s taking you guys so long?”

The three of you jump away from each other, startled from the yell that comes from the living room. You lean your head against the cabinets, watching the boys try and calm their breathing. Everybody’s hair is a mess, and Sehun’s belt hangs open, bringing attention to the tent in his pants. You glance at Minseok, and notice the bulge in his pants as well. 

“What’s going on?” You hear the rest of the group ponder about what’s happening in the kitchen.

“Jeez, we’ll get there when we want!” you yell, sliding down from the counter. You step between the two boys and walk to the doorway, poking your head out to show the rest of the group that everything was okay. “We’re having a striking conversation, one you just ruined!”

The boys laugh, and you see Jongdae roll his eyes. “Well, hurry up! I want to see if Sehun will pass out!”

You chuckle. “Yeah, whatever.”

You turn and face the two boys. Sehun’s face is flushed, and he has two purple splotches on his neck, ones he definitely did not have before coming into the kitchen. Minseok is staring at you, telling you with his eyes that he needs to take you to his room. Sehun is staring at the floor. He brings his hands up and rubs his eyes. 

“I think I need to go to sleep.” His voice is slurring and you see him fight to keep his eyes open. Without another word, he steps out of the kitchen, oblivious to the hickeys on his neck and the fact that he never buckled his belt. You don’t check on him, but you can hear. You guess that no one notices because you hear them yelling at him. You guess that he just rushes by them because you hear Jongdae. "Guess he's done for the night."

You’re staring at Minseok, who’s staring at you. He cocks an eyebrow at you, and you place your hands on your hips.

“I need you to fuck me.” You’re voice was flat and unmoving, your face dead serious.

“Agreed.” Minseok takes your hand and leads you out of the kitchen.

You rush past the group, and you can hear them groan.

“Time for the earplugs, boys,” Chanyeol says, and you smirk, amused.

Minseok shoves you into his room and proceeds to fuck you like he’s never fucked you before. It’s hot, heavy and, with the thought of what happened with Sehun fresh in your minds, utterly mind-blowing.

The next morning, you wake up to a silent house. You go to the kitchen for some water to find Sehun. You look at his neck to see that the hickeys you and Minseok left aren’t bad, but still apparent.

He greets you normally, but you tread lightly, unsure of whether he remembered the events of last night or not.

“Are you okay? You were wasted last night.”

He nods, sipping his coffee. “Yeah, I slept like a baby,” he says with a smile.

“Well, that’s good.” You stare into your cup. You fight with yourself, wanting to bring up last night, wanting to know if it could ever happen again. “Do you remember anything?”

He chuckles and scratches the back of his head. “Not really,” he admits. You feel kind of upset. If he remembered, you could talk about it. “But I woke up with these bruises on my neck, and it kind of freaked me out.”

Your eyes snap to him, but his face seems innocent, his eyes on some random object. “Yeah, I noticed that when I walked,” you say with a giggle.

“Did I call a girl over last night, or something?”

You furrow your eyebrows, pretending to think about it. “Not that I know of. Why?”

He shrugs, taking another sip of coffee. “They looked like hickeys, but I might’ve hit myself. I’m just not sure. I should probably not drink that much again.”

You let out an airy laugh. “Yeah, we were all sure you’d pass out on the floor like Baekhyun.”

He laughs and shakes his head. “Well, that’s one thing I remember.” He finishes his coffee and puts his cup in the sink.

“I’m gonna go take a shower. I feel like shit.”

You nod in response. When he passes you, he pats your arm, and it sends a jolt of arousal to your core.

When he’s gone, you sigh, not sure if he truly didn’t remember or if he was just lying because he was shy or trying to get you to admit it. You head back to Minseok’s room, and when he wakes up, you tell him about Sehun. The two of you decide to play it by ear, and try and push him to remember. But when he comes out from his room to join everyone for breakfast, the hickeys are gone, probably by the lipstick trick you taught them.

Your heart sinks as you glance at Minseok. He gives you a knowing look, and after, you decide to never bring it up, and never try anything with him again to both of your dismay. 

As time passes, Sehun gives no hint that he actually remembers, and eventually, you and Minseok let it go.

But, rest assured, it is a night the two of you never forget.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2. This is pure filth and if you're not into guys doing stuff to other guys, I suggest you skip this fic.

You knock on the door three times, and it doesn’t take long for it to open. You’re greeted by Jongin, a smile forming on his lips as he recognizes a familiar face.

“Noona.” He opens the door wider and steps to the side to let you in. He opens his arm, and you step in for a hug, his body engulfing your small frame. “Hyung is in his room,” he states, knowing you’re really only there to meet him.

You smile and start heading for his room. “Thanks, Jongin!” you call out, not really paying attention to him. The boys had spent the past 6 months months working on their album. They were writing, recording, learning and practicing their dances, and their promotions took a lot of their time, as well. You had seen your boyfriend only a handful of times, as you were also busy with your job, and your schedules almost never matched. But, finally, the promotions have ended, so you decided to take the day off to spend some time with your boyfriend.

When you reach the door, you grab the handle, using all your willpower not just open it without knocking. You huff in anticipation, knocking on the door rapidly.

“Come in,” he calls from the other side of the door, and you smile widely.

You fling the door open and rush him. “Minseok!” He jumps, startled from your outburst. He makes a move to spin his chair around, but he’s too late. You throw your arms around him and shower his cheek with kisses. “Minseok, I missed you,” you whine.

He chuckles and pats your arms. You release your hold on him so he can finally turn around. You slide onto his lap, straddling his thighs. Before he gets a chance to speak, your lips are on his. His hands find your face, and he smiles into the kiss.

“Y/N!” he says against your lips with a chuckle. You giggle and pull away from him.

“I’m sorry, I just missed you so much,” you say with a pout.

His hands squeeze your cheeks together, and he smiles at you. “I missed you, too, Y/N.” His lips find yours, and he kisses you softly. It’s been so long since you’ve felt him, and his touch ignites a fire in your insides.

Unfortunately, before you can take things any further, you hear a disgusted groan. You break away from him and turn to face the noise, finding Sehun leaning against the door frame.

“If you guys are going to be gross,” he says with a smirk on his lips, “you could at least close the door, hyung.”

You blush, knowing that it was you who left the door open in your excitement to see your boyfriend. You make a move to lift yourself off of him to close the door, but he holds you in place.

Minseok smirks at Sehun, and your eyes grow wide, scared of what he has going on his mind. A loud smack resonates within the room, and you wince, not at the feel of a dull sting in your ass cheek, but at how crass his actions are. You blush even harder, watching as Sehun’s smirk immediately drops and his Adam’s apple bobs as he gulps.

“If you hate it that much,” Minseok responds, gripping the cheek he just spanked and shooting Sehun a cocky look, “you can close the door.”

You tsk at Minseok, grabbing his wrist with one hand and smacking his chest with the other. “Minseok!” you yell, embarrassed by his actions, “don’t be so mean!”

You turn to Sehun in order to apologize on behalf of Minseok, but you stop. Sehun’s face is flushed. His tongue pokes out, dampening his lips. Your eyes drop to his crotch as he clasps his hands in front of it, the placement suspicious. You look back at Minseok with wide eyes, but his attention is on Sehun.

“You know you're welcome to join us.”

You gasp at Minseok’s words, head snapping back around to take in Sehun’s reaction. His face turns red, mouth hanging open in shock. You feel Minseok’s hand slide under your skirt, pulling it up so that the hem just barely covers your ass. Sehun squirms, his gaze locked on your ass. Minseok slips his other hand under your shirt, reaching up to open your bra. The sound of your bra snapping against your skin as it falls loose has Sehun gasping. 

“Sehun.” Your voice is a breathy and whiny, your desperation apparent. His eyes fly to your face, and you give him an innocent yet needy look. He sucks in a breath as Minseok starts to kiss your neck, your head falling back and your eyes fluttering.

He shakes his head, stepping back. “I-i-i have to go,” he whispers. You stick your bottom lip out in a pout, but he’s staring at the floor now. Minseok pauses, examining Sehun with you. “I, uh, I’m sorry for...for int-interrupting...you guys,” he stammers, still avoiding looking at you.

There’s a silence, and Sehun stands at the door as if he’s unsure of what he should do. He looks up for a split second, making eye contact with you before averting his eyes. “I’ll just go now.”

He turns to leave, and you notice his hands never move from his crotch. Before he leaves, Minseok shouts at him. “Offer still stands.”

Sehun freezes in the doorway, and you see his ears are tinted pink. He scratches at the back of his head. He turns his head slightly, giving you a view of his profile. He looks like he’s thinking about it, thinking about taking your offer. Instead, he turns and walks out the door, closing it behind him.

You stare at the door, wishing for him to come back.

“Y/N,” Minseok whispers, and you focus your attention on him. His eyes are blown out and hooded. During the whole ordeal, you could feel him grow, and you’re sure your panties are so wet they’re leaving a stain on his pants.

You gulp, knowing exactly what Minseok was feeling. You place your hand on his cheek and hover your lips over his.

“Fuck me.”

Suddenly, you feel him grip your waist and you’re flying through the air as he tosses you onto the bed. Your skirt flies up, exposing the panties you have on. He places his hands on your inner thighs, shoving your legs apart. He’s as desperate as you are, your interaction with Sehun sparking a high you’ve only felt once before...that fateful night.

He hovers over your mound, inhaling deeply, getting drunk off your scent. He presses his lips against your clothed clit, and your eyes roll at the sensation. 

“Minseok, please!” Your voice is breathy and frantic, your face scrunched in pleasure.

His tongue pokes out and licks you, collecting the juices off your panties. His fingers hook under the band of your panties, and he slides them off. You lift your hips to help him, and he drops them on the floor, his eyes locked on your mound. You spread your legs wider and whine, hoping he won’t take long, and he doesn’t. He dives right in with no hesitations and no teasing. He licks your slit, stopping at your clit to suck on it gently, making you cry out. Your hands fly to his head as your back arches off the bed. From that small action, you know you won’t last long, your body too high to fend off an orgasm. You need it badly, and Minseok knows it.

He circles your clit with his tongue before flattening it out and licking you. You feel a finger slide into with ease. One of your hands reaches for a pillow, and you shove it into your face and you cry out as he hooks his finger with each thrust. His ministrations are ruthless and have you squirming and moaning, lost in pleasure. He knows exactly how to work your body, and soon, you feel the familiar tightening in your abdomen.

“Don’t stop!” Your voice is muffled from the pillow, but he can hear you loud and clear. He adds a second finger, pumping in and out of you at a rapid pace. You’re so close, you can almost taste it.

You clench your walls around his fingers, working with him to help you reach your end. But suddenly, there’s a loud knock from the door. Minseok doesn’t stop, though, his fingers thrusting into you harder.

But the voice stops him. “Hyung.” 

The moment Minseok slips his fingers out of you, you cry out, your orgasm denied and slowly fading away. You feel tears well in your eyes, your body begging to be sated. You almost start to finish yourself off, but the man on the other side of the door speaks again.

“Did you forget your shoot?”

You snap out of it fast in that moment. You throw the pillow to the side and glare at Minseok.

“What the fuck?!” you whisper-yell, frustrated with your boyfriend.

Minseok’s eyes go wide. “Shit,” he whispers, and the feeling of crying arises in you again.

He jumps up and rushes to open the door. He tells Junmyeon that he’ll be out as quickly as he can, and you can hear how bad Junmyeon feels about interrupting you two in his voice.

“I’m really sorry, but you’re already late,” you hear him say. Minseok just nods, and you hear Junmyeon walk away.

You sit up on the bed, and Minseok turns to you. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. I completely forgot about this.”

You sigh, wiping your watery eyes. You sit up in the bed, your head spinning as your body slowly comes down from the high.

“It’s okay.” You’re frustrated, but you can’t be mad at him. You know the lifestyle, and things like this have happened plenty of times during your relationship.

He glances at the clock and groans in frustration. “I just got so caught up I didn’t realize how much time had passed.” He squats down in front of you, placing his hands on your cheeks. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

You give him a weak smile, and he frowns. You lean forward and give him a soft kiss before resting your forehead against his.

“I’m fine, really. I understand.” He seems unconvinced, and you giggle. “You worry about me too much. I’ve been with you for two and a half years now.” You place your hands on his cheeks, lifting your head to look at him. “I’m really fine. You have to do what you have to do.”

He sighs, shaking his head. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

You grin. “I know you will. Now go get ready.”

He smiles widely, pecking your lips. “I love you.”

Your heart flutters at his words, and you feel giddy inside. “I love you, too.”

Finally convinced that you’ll be okay, he stands heading for the shower. 

“Oh, wait!” you yell, and he pauses to face you. “Is it okay if I stay here and wait for you to be done?”

He grins. “Of course.”

“Thank you, oppa,” you say with a sweet and innocent voice. His smile falls, and he glares at you.

“I hate you.”

You gape at him, faking hurt. “But you just said you love me!”

He rolls his eyes and strides toward you. He pushes your shoulder to turn you around and smacks your ass...hard. You yelp in surprise, but love it all the same. He turns you back around and presses his mouth to your ear.

“Bad girls get punished.”

He gives you one last kiss before heading out the door with a, “You’ll pay for that later, little girl!”

You giggle, knowing he’ll definitely be giving it to you harder later on. You gather all your things and head downstairs to watch TV. You see Chanyeol and Baekhyun glued to the couch, mesmerized with their video games. You roll your eyes, knowing you probably won’t be able to watch TV.

You drop your bag on the floor. “You guys aren’t going to the shoot?”

“I think it’s a new show hyung is in,” Baekhyun answers without looking away from the screen.

“And you guys can’t do this in your room?”

“TV here is bigger.”

You scoff, but you know you won’t win. The boys are too into the game, and there’s nothing you can do about it. You head to the kitchen to make yourself some food.

You cross the threshold and freeze. Sehun is there making himself a sandwich. You blush. Seeing him in the same spot where you and Minseok had him makes your body buzz, your deprived body making you easily turned on. You take a step back, trying to be as quiet as possible. His arms flex as he opens a jar, and it takes everything in you not to moan. You take two more steps, and you’re out of the kitchen.

You run to grab your bag before heading to Minseok’s room. You barge in on him, but he’s dressed and ready to go.

“I’m actually going to leave.” He looks at you with confusion, but before he can ask, you explain. “If I see Sehun again I’m going to combust.”

It’s silent for a few seconds before Minseok nods. “How do you think I feel? I have to live with him.”

You laugh and run your hands through your hair. “What have we started?”

He walks over to you and wraps his arms around you with a shrug. “I don’t know, but what’s making it worse is that we can’t finish it.”

“Damn right...it’s such a pain!” you whine, making him chuckle.

“Hyung, are you ready?” Junmyeon’s voice comes from downstairs, and you sigh.

“I guess you have to go.”

He nods, giving you a goodbye kiss. “I’ll call you when I’m done?”

“I’d like that very much.”

He smiles, kissing you again. “I’ll see you tonight, then.”

You nod. “See you tonight.”

“Alright.” With that, he gives you a final kiss before heading out. You follow after him, getting into your car and driving home.

~~

“Oh, Minseok, right there!”

He’s pounding into you at a hard and intense pace, not caring if you scream. The rest of the group decided to go to dinner to leave the two of you alone, knowing that you were interrupted earlier on, and that you’d probably attack each other.

Minseok had called you right when his shoot was over. His voice was low and husky, demanding that you leave your apartment that second and head to the dorm. You knew exactly what was going to happen, and you didn’t hesitate in jumping up and following his orders.

The second he had opened the door, he was all over you, ravishing your body. As you protested, he explained where the boys were, and you let all your worries go.

He had been fucking you for the past two hours, and you had cum four times. He had missed you over the break, and what happened with Sehun had your bodies ready to go at any moment. When he got you alone, he attacked you, and you let him.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum again!” you yell. Your walls clench around his thick cock as his thumb rubs circles on your clit, and you feel yourself about to snap. “Minseok! Fuck!”

He stills, removing his fingers from your clit. You cry out, tears slipping out of your eyes as he denies your orgasm for the fourth time. Your body convulses and your walls clench around him. You’re screaming out, begging him to let you cum, but you know it’s punishment for acting naughty before he had to leave. You’re surprised he let you cum four times before this, but your punishment had to come sooner or later.

“I told you.”

“BAD GIRLS GET PUNISHED! I’M SORRY, OPPA! PLEASE! I PROMISE I WON’T DO IT AGAIN! PLEASE! I NEED TO CUM!”

You’re a writhing mess. Both of your bodies are dripping with sweat and your cheeks are streaked with tears. It takes everything in you to not roll your hips in fear of the punishment going on for longer or worse, you accidentally make yourself cum. Your body is so tightly wound it takes forever for you to calm down.

Minseok’s hand is gripping your hair, his face hovering over yours.

“You want to cum, baby girl?”

“Please, oppa,” you whine, your voice now weak, your throat raw from all the screaming and the earlier face fucking.

With that, he snaps his hips, making you scream. The orgasm builds ridiculously fast. He yanks on your hair, exposing your neck. He attacks it with his teeth. His thumb swipes over your clit, and you come undone. 

With one final pump, he bottoms out and stills, letting out a long, delicious moan as he unloads in you, effectively sending you into your fifth orgasm of the night.

Your silent at first, your body convulsing and your eyes rolling to the back of your head as your orgasm wracks through your whole body. Soon, tears and sobs escape you. All you can see is black as the pleasure consumes you. You're so lost in your orgasm, that you barely register the soft praise Minseok is giving you. He’s patting your hair and whispering words of praise.

You also don’t register the creak in the door... But Minseok does.

“Oh, my god that was the most intense orgasm I've ever had. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. Minseok, oh my, god.” You ramble on, unaware of your surroundings. You continue to squirm on the bed as your walls convulse around Minseok’s cock. He had been soft after cumming, but you can feel him growing inside you.

“Minseok, no,” you whine, your eyes never opening. “I can't go again. I love you and all but I’m too sensitive. I need to rest.”

He doesn't respond. He keeps himself inside of you, and you whimper, too sensitive. “Minseok?”

You open your eyes to look at him, but he's not looking at you...his eyes are on the door. You shoot him a confused look, one that goes unseen by him, before you turn your head towards the door.

Standing in the doorway, with door wide open, is Sehun.

You gasp, eyes widening with shock. “Sehun!” you yell. You're very aware of your naked body, and you instinctively grab at the sheets to cover yourself. But all the blankets are on the floor, kicked off sometime during the crazy sex session. You opt for the pillow, and use it to cover your body.

Your mind is in a haze, and you’re too shocked to remember the two previous sexual interactions you had with Sehun. You turn to face Sehun again, but he’s still standing frozen in the doorway.

“Sehun, what are you doing?” He doesn’t respond. His eyes are soaking in the scene in front of him. “How long have you been standing there?”

Suddenly, Minseok starts to pound into you. You can't help the cry that comes out, but you slap your hands over your mouth to prevent the others from escaping as well.

“Minseok!” you yell, the word muffled by your hands, but he's not watching you...he's watching Sehun.

Suddenly, he stops. Only the tip of his cock is inside of you, and you think he's done. You uncover your mouth to yell at him to stop, but he slams into you. Your eyes roll as you cry out in pleasure and shock, hand flying down to grip his wrist. He does it again...and again...and again, each time never allowing you the chance to speak. 

Finally, he pulls out, making you whimper, tears streaming down your cheeks, your body humming from the many orgasms of the night. Your eyes slowly open to find Sehun standing next to Minseok, eyes on you. You can see the rise of fall of his chest as his breathing becomes labored. Your eyes travel down his body to obvious tent in his pants.

Your eyes go to Minseok, who still isn’t looking at you. He’s standing there in all his naked glory, examining the younger boy. His dick is shiny with your juices and his cum, and begins to jerk himself off as he continues to stare.

Minseok steps behind Sehun, pressing his cheek against his shoulder, finally looking at you. His eyes are mischievous, and you know what he’s doing. He slides his hand along the edge of Sehun’s jeans, reaching around to grab his bulge with a shameless smirk. Sehun flinches at the feeling, his eyes darting to look down at Minseok’s hand on his dick, then to your naked body, then all around the room. You can tell he’s trying to decide what to do, but the one thing he doesn’t do is run out of there.

“Is this you accepting our offer?”

Your eyes widen and your lips part as you anticipate his answer.

Sehun stays silent, either unsure of what to do or too aroused to speak. Minseok runs his hand over Sehun’s length, making him groan and his eyes flit closed.

Your teeth sink into your bottom lip as you witness the scene unfold: your boyfriend gripping another man’s dick. Your walls clench, suddenly yearning for more, forgetting about the over-sensitivity you had previously felt. You reach down to touch yourself, but you catch Minseok’s gaze. His eyes are the only thing you can see peeking over Sehun’s shoulder, and they’re telling you that you’re not allowed. You whimper, suddenly desperate for someone to touch you.

Minseok lifts his head and breathes against Sehun’s neck, making him shudder. Minseok tightens his grip on Sehun’s dick, and he groans out, grabbing onto Minseok’s wrist.

“You want a taste?”

Sehun eyes fly open as he jerks his head to the side in an attempt to look at Minseok, but you gasp at his words, feeling more needy. Minseok knows how badly you wanted this, how badly you both wanted Sehun. Minseok reaches around and grabs Sehun by the chin, forcing him to face you. The wetness that covered Minseok’s dick is now slathered over Sehun’s face, but he doesn’t seem to care. You stare at his bulge, watching it twitch as he grows more aroused.

Minseok places two fingers over Sehun’s lip and your eyes widen as your walls clench, threatening to spill the cum inside of you. You concentrate on Sehun’s lips, anticipating his next move.

You release a very audible moan as Sehun gulps before opening his mouth and taking in Minseok’s fingers. You sit up and scoot over to sit in front of Sehun, your face in front of his crotch. You quickly glance at Minseok palming Sehun’s dick before lifting your eyes to watch his face. His eyes are down, looking at you. He sucks on Minseok’s fingers, opening his mouth to take Minseok’s fingers deeper into his mouth. His tongue sticks out and starts to lick the juices off.

Your head falls on his stomach as you watch, completely captivated by the scene. When he’s done getting every last drop, he sucks, hard, making Minseok wince. Sehun releases Minseok’s fingers with a pop. His breathing is heavy, and his look is already so fucked out. Minseok swipes his fingers over Sehun’s face, gathering the juices that he had placed there. 

Sehun doesn’t have to be asked this time. He grabs Minseok’s wrist to hold him in place. Without taking his eyes off of you, he licks Minseok’s fingers, making you whimper and grip his shirt. He licks up and down, but he doesn’t get all of it. He steps to the side to face Minseok, pressing his hand to his lips. Minseok smirks at him, opening his mouth and putting his own fingers in his mouth, licking off the last of his and your cum.

Minseok hums in approval. “How was it?”

“Fucking delicious,” Sehun responds with no hesitation, his voice steady and strong.

Minseok smirks at the younger, dropping his hand to grip his dick. “Why not get a real taste?” The two men focus their attention on you, and you gulp in anticipation.

“You know she's full of my cum.”

Sehun clenches his jaw and balls his hands into fists, trying to control himself. Your walls clench again, and you do your best to prevent Minseok’s cum from leaking out.

Suddenly, you're shoved back down on to the bed, making you yell in surprise. Minseok’s eyes are wide, surprised at Sehun’s actions.

You prop yourself up on your elbows and watch Sehun closely, trying to figure out what he's up to. His eyes are dark, and his face is cold. He reminds you a lot of Minseok when you've been extra naughty.

Sehun flips his jacket off his shoulders, his eyes flicking back and forth between you and Minseok. He pulls his arms out one at a time and throws the jacket to the side. He walks right up to Minseok, towering over the older man.

Minseok eyes the younger with a curious look, almost like he's telling him to do his worst. 

All of a sudden, Sehun grabs Minseok’s shoulders and turns him to face you. He leans down and presses a soft kiss on his neck before hovering his lips next to Minseok’s ear.

“I'm going to do whatever I want to your girlfriend now,” he whispers, and Minseok’s dick jumps. Sehun lifts his eyes to meet your gaze, “and you're going to watch. Understand?” Minseok stares at you as he nods, making Sehun chuckle. “Go sit in that chair.” Sehun points to a chair that gives Minseok a perfect view of what Sehun is about to do to you, and Minseok obeys without any hesitation.

Sehun focuses his attention on you with a dark and intimidating look. You're shocked at how submissive to Sehun Minseok is, as he’s always dominant with you. You never expected this out of the young boy, but god did you love it.

Sehun gets on his knees, his eyes traveling all over your body, taking in every last mark and curve. He places his fingertips on your knee and pushes your leg to the side, spreading them. He inhales, taking in the scent of yours and Minseok’s cum. He stares at your mound, licking his lips.

“You have hyung’s cum in you, noona?”

You gulp, and nod your head. He slips his hands under your thighs, gripping them tightly and pulling you closer to him, immediately enveloping your clit in his mouth. You fall on your back and gasp as he sucks on your clit gently before circling it. He licks your slit, poking his tongue in your entrance to get a better taste. Your legs shake, your body still sensitive. You can’t believe what he’s doing; practically eating Minseok’s cum out of you.

He hums against your clit, and you involuntarily buck your hips. He places his hand on your stomach to ground you and pulls away from your dripping pussy. You whine, trying to buck your hips into his face again, but he's holding you in place.

“Noona?” You prop yourself back up on your elbow and look at him with desperation. “Don't do that again.”

His voice is dominating, making fear and excitement shoot down to your core as you nod in understanding.

His eyes flicker back down to your core as he ravishes you again. He slides a finger into you, thrusting at an excruciatingly slow pace. Your breath is heavy, your chest rising and falling rapidly as Sehun teases you. You grip your hair with one hand and your breast with the other, trying to gain more pleasure.

You glance at Minseok, and his eyes are wide, concentrating on the scene in front of him. He spits into his hand, making you gasp as he strokes himself slowly.

Sehun adds another finger, thrusting harder into you, making your eyes roll and your back arch. You squirm, unable to remain quiet. You're panting and moaning with an occasional scream as Sehun works you better than you ever would've expected from him. Soon enough, you feel that familiar tightening in your stomach.

“Fuck, Sehun, I’m so close.” Your voice is whiny, filled with desperation. It takes everything in you not to clasp your legs around Sehun’s head, but with your orgasm approaching, you can’t help it. Your thighs brush against his hair as the pleasure starts build.

“Please, don’t stop!” And it is at that moment that Sehun decides to stop.

“Why?!” you yell in frustration, your core throbbing as your orgasm fades away. Minseok had denied your last orgasm four times, and now Sehun is doing it to you! You aren’t sure if you’ll be able to handle it.

Sehun smirks at you, enamoured with your fucked-out desperation. He grabs your wrists and pulls you up to crash your lips together. You taste yourself mixed with Minseok’s cum, and you feel hungry for more. You scoot closer to Sehun as you kiss him with vigor. The kiss is hard and aggressive. Your teeth clash together, but the two of you can’t bring yourselves to care. He pulls on your lips with his teeth, and you retaliate. By the end of it, both of your lips are swollen and red and slathered in saliva and cum, and you know you’ll have a bruise tomorrow.

He yanks on your hair and looks at you, ensuring that the look on your face is completely committed to his memory. He tugs your hair again, and you fall back onto the bed. Sehun stands, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He looks at Minseok. His dick is leaking precum profusely, his hands gripping the armrests of the chair. His breaths are slow and calculated, meant to keep control of himself.

You squirm on the bed, begging for attention, but Sehun ignores you. He cocks his head to the side, motioning Minseok to come join him. He stands up from the chair and strides over to Sehun, standing right in front of him. The two men stare at each other, breathing heavily in anticipation. Sehun takes a glance at you before focusing back on Minseok.

“It was you two that left those hickeys on my neck, huh?”

The question takes Minseok aback, but you’re too lost in a haze of frustration to notice.

“Wait...you remember that? That was like a year ago!”

Sehun shakes his head. “I didn’t. I truly did not remember how I got those...not until you guys pulled that stunt this afternoon.”

Minseok pauses, recalling how he had teased Sehun earlier, before “ooh”-ing in understanding.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Minseok shrugs. “You didn’t remember, and we didn’t want to make things weird.”

Sehun rolls his eyes with a scoff. “If you had said something...this would’ve happened a lot sooner.”

Before Minseok has a chance to reply, Sehun grabs him and plants his lips on his. It takes a second for Minseok to get over the initial shock, but once he does, he grips the younger’s waist and presses their bodies together. It’s this action that snaps you out of your haze. Your eyes widen as you watch them, their tongues swirling around, saliva coating their lips. You figured you’d get a threesome, but you didn’t know Sehun would go this far.

Your legs shut with a snap as your walls clench yet again. You’re too turned on, and you need to join in on the action, but you know that you also have to be good if you don’t want either, or both, of these boys to dish out some fierce punishments.

Fortunately, Sehun breaks the kiss quickly. The look the two boys share is lust-fueled, and you know things are going to really get started.

“Go sit on the bed,” Sehun demands, and Minseok complies. He plops down next to your body, but doesn’t dare touch you.

Sehun’s eyes scan over your body before he licks his lips. He squats down and raises his hand, motioning with his fingers for you to come. You scoot up and sit next to Minseok. Sehun runs his hands through your hair before fisting it tightly. You whimper, and the corner of his mouth twitches up into a smirk. He flickers his eyes over to Minseok, before focusing on you.

“You want to suck my dick, noona?”

You nod immediately with your teeth digging into your lip. You don't care how vehement your actions are; you're too far gone to worry about things like that.

“Good girl.” He releases your hair and you whimper. He stands, his crotch right in front of your face. “Get to it.”

Your hands fly to his belt, moving quickly to slide it off and throw it on the ground. You hear him chuckle as you work, but you can't bring yourself to care. Once you get his pants undone, you slip your fingers into his boxers and shove everything down, his dick flopping against his stomach as you free him from the confines of his jeans.

You don’t waste time ogling his length and taking things slow, but you do notice it. You capture his dick in your mouth, sucking his tip, making him hiss softly, before sliding him into your mouth as far as you can get him. You flatten your tongue against him as you bob your head, hollowing your cheeks. He bucks his hips, hitting the back of your throat and making you gag. 

He pushes your hair back and wraps it around his hand, lifting his shirt with his other. You look up at him, mouth full of his dick. He pulls your head back before slamming it forward again. Tears spring to your eyes and fall down your cheeks as saliva drips down your chin and falls to your chest. You take as much of him as you can, but soon enough, your gag reflexes start kicking in. Your hand smacks his thigh, and he releases you. You gasp for breath as you pull away from him, spit lines forming from your lips to his dick. You grip his dick and start to stroke him while you recover from the face fucking, trying to regain your breath as quickly as possible.

Just as you’re about to start again, he speaks. “Do you want a turn, hyung?” Your eyes snap to Minseok, thrown off by the question. You study Minseok’s face, his eyes wide from shock, his dick rock hard with a never-ending stream of precum leaking out of it. You notice his own cock twitch with excitement.

Is he really going to suck Sehun’s dick? 

He doesn’t respond, but Sehun still moves to stand in front of him, and you are absolutely stupefied by the dominance and control he has over his elders. Minseok contemplates, staring at the younger boy’s cock. Your saliva is dripping from it, slowly making it’s way down his leg to soak into the fabric of his underwear.

Sehun runs his hand through Minseok’s hair and settles it under his chin, lifting the older’s head to look into his eyes. 

“You don’t have to.”

Sehun drops his hand and waits for Minseok to make a decision, but it doesn’t take long. Minseok grabs Sehun’s dick before enveloping him in his mouth in one swift movement. Your eyes widen and you gasp as you watch. You can’t get the bewilderment out of your mind: your boyfriend is sucking Sehun’s dick. It was a fantasy he’s had for a while, and your heart swells and pussy drips as you watch it come true. 

Sehun’s head lolls backwards as he lets out a long, lewd moan, and you feel your juices dripping onto the bed. Minseok’s actions are slow and hesitant, not really sure what he should be doing.

You see his tongue swirl around Sehun’s tip and his cheeks hollow as he bobs his head up and down, and you have to wonder where he learned to do that. 

“Fuck, hyung, you’re doing such a great job.”

Minseok lips stretch into a grin around Sehun’s cock. You lean forward, determined to join. You lower your head under Sehun’s cock and go for his balls. You are anything but gentle as you suck them into your mouth, making Sehun hiss and grab your hair. You pop his balls out of your mouth and put your lips next to Minseok’s. He gets the hint, and slides his lips to one side of Sehun’s dick. Your lips graze his and the two of you suck on Sehun’s dick, making the boy’s hips buck and legs shake, the scene something straight of of a pronographic video.

You move away, allowing Minseok to take Sehun one last time, sucking him off and releasing him with a pop.

The three of you are panting. You’re all reaching your breaking points, and you know this won’t last much longer.

“Lean your back against the wall,” Sehun tells Minseok, his voice cracking. Minseok scoots back on the bed until his back hits the wall, his hands at his side and his dick standing erect.

Sehun turns to you, his face flushed. “Suck him off.”

You climb onto the bed and place yourself between Minseok’s legs.

“Stick your ass out.”

He doesn’t give you a chance to obey. He pushes down on your back and your head falls in Minseok’s lap. Sehun grips your legs and places them so that your back is arched and your ass is out for him to view.

You immediately get to work on Minseok’s dick. You suck him with what little energy you have left, trying to please him more than you ever have. Before Sehun has even touched you, you’re slobbering over Minseok’s dick, saliva running down his legs and onto the sheets.

The room is filled with a loud smack as Sehun’s hand comes into contact with your ass cheek in a hard spank. You cry out in pain, the sound muffled by Minseok’s cock. Sehun rubs your cheeks, kneading your flesh roughly.

You feel his hand trail up your spine and grip the back of your neck, holding you with Minseok’s cock down your throat. You gag, and tears spill from your eyes, your nose running and phlegm building up in your throat. He releases his hold, and you come up, gasping for breath. He grabs your hair and forces you up, your back flush against his chest. You’re staring at Minseok now. His eyes are hooded, cheeks flushed, lips damp and parted. You notice his hands are in fists, and his whole body is tense, and you know he wants to cum.

Sehun buries his face in your neck, struggling to keep his breathing calm. “Do you want me to fuck you, noona?”

Instead of responding with words, you whine and push your hips back so your ass rubs against him. He lets out a shaky breath and grips your waist. He lets go of you, and you fall onto Minseok.

You grip Minseok’s dick and place your lips at his tip. Sehun grabs your waist with one hand, and you feel the tip of his dick slide over your slit. You take Minseok in your mouth as Sehun pushes his length inside of you, bottoming out. All three of you let out moan out, Minseok and Sehun spouting out expletives. Sehun stills inside of you, trying hard not to be a one-pump-chump as your warm walls envelope and clench around him. He doesn’t fill you as much as Minseok does, but it feels glorious all the same. 

“Fuck, she’s so tight, hyung.”

Minseok lets out a breathy laugh which quickly transforms into a moan as you choke on him. Once Sehun settles his breath, he moves his hips.

Sehun’s pace is hard and fast immediately. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, gagging, moaning and panting fill the room. With each snap of Sehun’s hips, you fall a little further onto Minseok’s dick, swallowing him up as best you can.

“Do you want to cum, hyung?”

You lift your eyes to meet Minseok’s. His whole body has been tensing up, and you already know the answer. Minseok looks up and meets Sehun’s gaze, his bottom lip out in a small pout.

“Yes...please.” His voice is breathy and scratchy from trying to last as long as possible.

Sehun slams into you hard, and you cry out, feeling a wave of pleasure roll through your body. “You heard him, noona.” He slams into again and stills. “Make him cum.”

You let out a sob. Tears are streaming down your face. Saliva is smeared all over your cheeks and runs out of your nose and down your chin. Nevertheless, you aim to please, so you place yourself into a better position and grip Minseok’s dick with one hand. You start sucking his dick with a frenzy. You rub his balls as you bob your head, feeling his dick twitch in your mouth.

He grabs onto your hair and pushes your head down, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat and making more tears fall. He releases an obscene moan as he cums. You swallow it quickly, the feeling of your throat closing around his tip enhancing the experience for him. His whole body shakes and his hips jerk as he finishes. When he relaxes, you hollow out your cheeks and suck him as you lift your head. 

“Oh-ngh- f-f-fuck! Fucking shit!” He yanks on your hair to cease your torture, and you gasp for breath. The two of you are panting as he glares at you. 

He uses his hand to wipe off as much of your spit off of your face as he can before he squeezes your cheeks together and plants a quick kiss on your lips. “You are one filthy little girl,” he says against your lips, enunciating every word.

“Isn’t she, Sehun?”

You hear Sehun chuckle behind you. His hands run up your sides and grip your breasts. His chest brushes against your back and his breath on your back makes you shiver. He rolls his hips, making your eyes roll as you get lost in pleasure.

“Yes, she is.”

Minseok places his hand around your throat and forces you to look at him. His fingers find your clit, and he rubs it gently. Your walls clench around Sehun, and he groans. Your breathing becomes shallower, and you dig your nails into Minseok’s thigh.

“Do you want to see her face as she cums?” Minseok’s voice breaks your focus, and your eyes run over him lazily.

Sehun presses soft kisses on your shoulder and chuckles. “I wish.”

“Where’s your phone?” You and Sehun look at Minseok, puzzled, but he rolls his eyes. “Do you want it or not?”

There’s a pause, then the sound of ruffling fabric. You hear the click of his phone unlocking, and you see Sehun pass it to Minseok.

You furrow your eyebrows at Minseok, but then you hear the little ‘ding’ of a video starting.

“Minseok,” you whine. You bring your hands up to your face, feeling insecure as you probably look like filthy, but Minseok grabs them and pushes them to the side.

“Come on, baby.” He’s looking at you through the phone as he places his hand gently on your cheek. His eyes flicker to meet yours. “Let’s show Sehun how gorgeous you look when you cum.” His thumb rubs against your cheek, and it feels comforting. You feel the insecurity slipping away, and your eyes flutter shut.

You don’t see when Minseok looks at Sehun and nods at him, signalling for him to continue.

He licks his lips and settles his hands on your hips. He pulls his hips back, and you mewl, your walls sore from the night’s ministrations. He starts off slow, and you feel the tightening in your abdomen build. You feel Sehun’s hands on your body. He reaches around and trails his fingers down your neck, between your breasts, and over your stomach to rest on your thigh.

“Are you close, noona?”

You simply nod your head, too lost in the pleasure Sehun is making you feel and Minseok smirks.

“Say it,” Minseok whispers.

You swallow down the phlegm that had built up from how much dick you sucked throughout the night. Then, you open your eyes and, with the little energy you have left, you whisper, “Can I please cum, oppa?”

He tsks and cocks his head to the side in disapproval. “It’s not me you should be asking, baby girl.”

You swallow one more time, your strength fading away. “Sehun.”

He leans down and buries his face in your neck, his hips gradually picking up speed. “Yes, Y/N?”

Your lips part as you feel him hit the perfect spot, and the urge to come hits you as your name slips out of his mouth. “Please make me cum!” you yell out, your voice scratchy from your raw throat.

With that, his fingers find your clit and rub circles into it as his slams into you. You cry out, sobbing as the pleasure overwhelms your sensitive body. It takes three strokes of Sehun’s dick for you to fall over the edge. 

Your arms buckle as you scream out, walls clenching furiously around Sehun. You fall against Minseok, you cheek smashed against his chest. Your body convulses and your eyes roll to the back of your head as you’re hit with an intense sixth orgasm of the night.

As you fall, Sehn places his hands on the wall as he fucks you, chasing his high. It doesn’t take long before you feel his cock twitch inside of you. He releases a one long, lewd moan, whispering obscene words into your ear as you feel your walls become coated with his hot, sticky liquid. You shudder, body still buzzing and twitching from your orgasm.

Sehun slumps against you and rests his forehead on your shoulder as the two of you try to recover. Minseok softly strokes your hair. 

“You did such a good job, baby girl. You’re so amazing, Y/N. Just breathe.”

Minseok’s soft voice brings you comfort, and you lift your head, searching for his lips with closed eyes. You feel him meet you, and it’s soft and loving, making you remember one of the reasons why you love him so much.

Eventually, yours and Sehun’s breathing slows. You relish in the feeling of being between the two boys, the warmth surrounding you and making you feel safe, and you almost fall asleep.

The sound of a ‘ding’ brings you back to reality.

You open your eyes and lift your head, making Sehun groan. You glance at Minseok as he tosses the phone somewhere on the bed. His fingers stroke your cheek as he gives you another kiss.

“I hate to break this moment, but we really need to get cleaned up.”

Sehun sighs. He lifts himself up and braces himself using your hips. “Are you ready, noona?”

You nod your head in response. You feel himself slide out of you, and you sink your teeth into your lip, your walls too sore and too sensitive. The second he’s out, you close your legs and flip onto your back. Minseok slips out from under you and runs to his bathroom. He reemerges with a warm, damp towel.

He slides onto the bed, spreading your legs. He wipes you gently, taking care to be extra soft whenever you wince. When he finishes cleaning you up, he tosses towel into the hamper. He climbs on top of you and attempts to run his hands through your knotted hair, only to giggle at the fact that he can’t.

He kisses you deeply, and your arms wrap around him.

“I love you,” you whisper, breaking apart from him.

He smiles and wipes your hair away from your face. “I love you, too.”

The dip of the bed as Sehun stands up breaks you out of your bubble. The two of you look at him bending over to pick up his shirt.

He looks at the two of you and stands, clearing his throat. “I thought I should leave.”

Minseok scoffs. “That again? Really?”

Sehun scratches the back of his neck as his cheeks flush. “I didn’t want to ruin your moment.”

You sit up, your body slumping from fatigue. You pat the bed beside you, too tired to use your words. He waddles over to you, his pants still around his ankles, making you and Minseok chuckle.

“Take your pants off, stupid.”

He smirks, but obliges. He slides his pants off and settles himself next to you. You grab his face and kiss him softly. His kiss is hesitant, and you giggle against his lips. 

“Why so shy all of a sudden?”

He shrugs, rubbing his neck. “What happens now?”

Your smile falters, his question bringing clarity of the situation to your mind. Still, you shake your head. 

“We don’t have to worry about that right now.” You kiss him again, and this time, he kisses you back. It’s soft and gentle, just like your one with Minseok.

You feel the bed dip as Minseok makes his way behind the two of you. He kisses Sehun’s shoulder before resting his chin on it. You pull away from Sehun and give him a smile while rubbing his cheek softly, hoping to comfort the boy’s inhibitions. Minseok wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist. 

“What do you say we all take a hot shower and pass out?”

You smile, and nod your head, looking to Sehun for an answer. His head rests against Minseok’s and your heart flutters at the sight.

The corner of his mouth twitches up in a small smile. “I’d like that.”

The three of you jump up and take a shower, one filled with love. The three of you wash each other, shower each other with kisses, and give each other body rubs, trying to massage away the ache in your muscles and bones.

When you’re done, you slip into Sehun’s shirt, making Minseok whine. You laugh when Sehun tries to wear Minseok’s shirt to rectify the situation only to fail to fit in the small item of clothing. You grab a pair of Minseok’s boxers to wear, and that seems to do the trick.

The three of you climb into bed, switching off the lights. You’re surrounded by warmth once again, and the room is silent except for the sound of soft breathing. 

That is until, Sehun breaks it.

“I had a really good time tonight. I just wanted to let you guys know that.”

You grab his hand, squeezing it lightly. “I did, too, Sehunnie.”

“We both did,” Minseok finishes.

You hear Sehun chuckle, and he turns his head to look at you. “But I think I want to try something different next time.”

You scoff and Minseok laughs. “Next time? What makes you think there’ll even be a next time, honey?”

Sehun turns to face you and runs his hand through your hair. “There will be.”

Sehun gives you a soft kiss on your forehead. You feel Minseok wrap his arms around your waist and push his body against yours. He nuzzles his face in your hair before speaking.

“Yeah...there will.”

The three of you lay in silence. Soon enough, you hear Minseok’s soft snoring, indicating that he fell asleep. You place your hand on Sehun’s cheek and gently rub your thumb over his skin. His eyes droop shut, and he struggles to keep them open.

“I never want this night to end,” he whispers, and you grin.

“Me too.”

He leans forward and places a soft, slow kiss on your forehead.

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Goodnight, Sehunnie.”

With Minseok wrapping his arms around you from behind, and Sehun falling asleep with his forehead against yours, you have never felt safer and more loved.


End file.
